


Winter Passes

by thatskinnyguy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskinnyguy/pseuds/thatskinnyguy
Summary: Hank sees Connor in his 'covert mission Jericho' outfit and then emotions.





	Winter Passes

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure I'm not the only one who found Connor adorable in that little beanie. And how androids seem to do away with the ugly extra layers humans need to thrive in the snow. Cheekbones and a slightly higher cold resistance? Sweet.  
> Um, watch out for the feelings near the end.

Hank's remark on Connor only having one set of clothes ('We wear uniforms, lieutenant- like you, or like you when you used to anyway') escalated to another argument ending with Connor ducking into the station's locker rooms to change into 'other fancy-ass threads you lot like to wear when you're marching out there on the streets'.

As Connor stepped out to meet Hank by his desk he wondered for the seventh time about how out of regulation this all seemed. And why he even agreed to whatever this is, when he did not see the need to modify his appearance. After everything that has happened this week, what he looked like now seemed very trivial compared to the reforms rippling throughout the country, maybe even the world.

Perhaps Hank wanted to commemorate an indistinct new start on their partnership. Their unconventional pairing that made it through every challenge the world threw at them. If that was what Hank thought about it all, then maybe this little detour before they headed home wasn't such a bad thing. Or so he thought before the lieutenant spun around in his chair when he heard Connor approach.

Hank's attention immediately zeroes to the head covering and proceeds to give a little snort through his nose, eyeing Connor up and down. Critically.

Androids generally do not fidget, but the attention made Connor more self-conscious than usual. An irrational concern with not meeting the arbitrary standards of the lieutenant- Hank, made its way to the front of his thoughts. 

This feeling intensified when Hank continued his inspection as he walked around Connor. The android continued to look straight ahead, all the while being very aware of where exactly the detective was standing. And where he was staring. 

Hank completed his slow circle, stopping to stand in front of Connor again. The android waited for him to pass his verdict.

'Christ, Connor, where did you pick that get-up? Looks really good on you.'

Connor relaxed at once, finding himself pleased with the compliment.

'I used it for infiltrating the group of Deviants that Marcus led. It was to make me look unremarkable in public and help me blend in a crowd of androids attempting to pass for humans dressed for the cold weather.' he explained.

Hank snorted once again, a curious glint in his eye. Mischievous, as colloquially described in literature he has been reviewing lately. An unfiltered spectral scan revealed no difference in the way Hank's eyes reflected the ambient artificial lighting between now and ten minutes ago. 

Only by following the cues - subtle facial movement, a minute change in pitch and tone in vocalization, and body language can he notice that amusement. Humans always seem to see the world in added colours, flavours, intentions, and hidden meanings. Connor found it all fascinating. Perhaps, this is due to his heritage, of humanity within himself.

'Really? It's a wonder you didn't get clocked at once- you musta stood out from that rusty ship with all those grubby uniforms and ragged clothes.'

'Perhaps they were more concerned with survival rather than fashion at the time.'

Hank's mood sobered up fast and Connor immediately regretted not following the prescribed conversational path that would have allowed for optimal and casual intercourse, more commonly known as 'small talk'. He filed the realization that Hank's discomfort was due cause for his own away for a later perusal.

'I'm sorry. That was callous. And uncalled for.'

'Nah, it's fine. I just wasn't that crazy about remembering the time I was twiddling my thumbs in here while you almost got killed out there. When I did get out, all I can think about was finding you.'

'Hank..' 

'All I'm saying is, you clean up pretty nicely in that jacket. Might want to lose the beanie though- you look goofier. Although,' Hank adds as an afterthought, 'that's not really a bad thing'. He grins and Connor marvels at how this expression suddenly defuses the reminder of the night they almost lost it all. Connor returns the smile with one of his own and Hank outright beams back. 

Again, there was no change in the luminal intensity of the lamps in the station office, but the expression fits exactly in this instance. He didn't feel lost in this world, lost in the dark. Not when he knew where he'd rather be, where he belonged.

Connor stepped forward first this time, wrapping his arms around Hank, who feigned surprise but clearly couldn't help the quaver in his voice as he teased the android about reaching the limit of his daily hugs allotment. Connor just squeezed tighter in response.

'You matter so much to me too, Hank', Connor whispers quietly into his ear, almost like a confession.

Hank's reply to that was him pressing his cheek to Connor's .

When they finally pulled apart, they both were still shaking. Hank brushed his arm against his partner, took Connor's hand, and led them to the door.

'C'mon, let's go home. Sumo must miss you like hell.'


End file.
